1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transacting device, and more particularly, to a device suitable for use as a cash transacting device which deals with deposit and payment of paper currencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a cash dealing device of a so-called circulation type wherein the deposit paper currencies serve as payment paper currencies to improve capital efficiency. The cash dealing device, as is disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,049, has its cash-inlet provided with a separating mechanism designed for counting the number of the paper currencies by separating the currencies respectively; on its downstream-side are provided a collecting/separating mechanism for collecting and separating ten thousand yen notes and thousand yen notes for payment and another collecting/separating mechanism for accumulating five thousand yen notes and damaged paper currencies; and the separating mechanism and the collecting/separating mechanisms cooperate to function, whereby the deposit currencies can be employed for payment in circulation. In this case, the separating mechanism and the collecting/separating mechanisms are demanded for such high reliability that the paper currencies under any kind of conditions can precisely separated and collected without undergoing a jammed state. In such a constitution, on the occasion of dealing with the deposit and payment the currencies are separated piece by piece and are then carried by carrying means like a belt. For this reason, when a good number transactions are concentrated, the customers have to wait for a long time.
On the other hand, stacked bill conveyance in which a manipulator is utilized for partially carrying the media to be processed such as paper currencies is exemplified in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 208685/1984. Such is the arrangement that the cash, bankbooks, cash cards are transferred by the manipulator between a plurality of customer operation panels and appliances such as a cash card reading mechanism, a bankbook printing mechanism, a money receiving mechanism. When the deposit and the payment are effected, the manipulator moves between a plurality of the customer operation panels and, for instance, the money receiving mechanism or a money paying mechanism. Such being the case, when the transactions are concentrated, some customer operation panels are disadvantageously incapable of depositing or drawing out the money till the manipulator comes.